Syndrom sławy
by kancchan
Summary: Cavendish rusza na pościg, chcąc naprawić swoją malejącą sławę. Nie przewidział tylko jednego, swoje alter ego. Hakuba x Cavendish


Wyposażony w kwiat dzikiej róży i durandal przeczesywał ulicę główną stolicy Rómmel i, aby ukrócić swoją męczącą podróż do minimum, skręcił w małą, zapomnianą przez mieszkańców miasta uliczkę, stanowiącą wprost idealną kryjówkę dla kogoś takiego jak on, błyszczącego w świetle reflektorów, noszącego na sobie piętno niedogasającej sławy, przywdzianego w niezaprzeczalny urok osobisty, obdarowanego ponad przeciętną, nieskazitelną urodę — Pirackiego Księcia Cavendisha.

Uniósł kącik idealnie wykrojonych ust do góry, wnosząc oczy ku błękitowi nieba, udekorowanemu przez nieśmiertelne, nieskalane szarością białe obłoki, przysłaniając na wpół rozgrzane do czerwoności refleksy przyjaciela księżyca. Cienie wysokich, strzelistych budynków symetrycznie opadających na jego ciało skutecznie chroniły jasną, alabastrową skórę przed szkodliwym oddziaływaniem UV i — skądinąd — jego osobę od rzeszy napalonych, nie zawsze urodziwych panien, łaknących jego towarzystwa, kąpiących się w blasku jego chwały. Cavendish otoczony przez wachlarz ludzi był w swoim żywiole, wszak urodził się po to, aby wzbudzać zachwyt i rozsławiać swoje (okryte złą sławą) imię i już jako dziecko cieszył się ogromną popularnością — miłością, będąc ciągle adorowany i obdarowywany różnymi prezentami i, niestety, nienawiścią, która skupiała się przede wszystkim przy nonsensownych zazdrośnikach, chcących go zniszczyć, nakarmić wszami, doprowadzić do łez, zrodzić na jego pociągającym obliczu masę niedoskonałości w postaci trądziku czy też liszai. Dlatego Książę Piratów, świadomy tego co czeka go na wodach Nowego Świata, wyposażył się w niesamowitą znieczulicę, chroniącą go przed całym światem i nowym brzaskiem, zdając sobie szybko sprawę, że można do niego pałać tylko dwoma uczuciami — niekończącą się miłością albo (w najgorszym wypadku) nieposkromioną nienawiścią, którą potrafi odpłacić z nawiązką.

Skoncentrowany na odrapanych drzwiach, rozglądnął się przez ramię, coby się upewnić, że żadna z jego kochliwych, rozwrzeszczanych fanek nie depta mu po zgrabnych piętach i, nie lokalizując nikogo w obrębie swojego bądź co bądź ograniczonego zasięgu wzroku, nacisnął na wysłużoną klamkę, pewnie wchodząc do środka obskurnego pubu, świecącego pustkami. Wycelował oskarżycielski wzrok w podstarzałego barmana i w oka mgnieniu znalazł się tuż przy nim, podrażniając zagorzałym ostrzem miecza tętniące życiem jabłko Adama. Sprzężona w pomieszczeniu cisza przeobraziła się w zaćmiewający wszystko chaos, atakując naznaczone wieloma bliznami plecy Cavendisha nieprzyjemnym, wędrującym wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa, przeniknionym i zimnym dreszczem. Mężczyzna wypuścił szklankę z ręki, skupiając uwagę szpetnej czarownicy, która jeszcze ułamek sekundy temu wbijała swoje zamglone spojrzenie w brudną, szklaną kulę, pełniącą jedyny element dekoracji w tym surowo urządzonym pomieszczeniu.

Cavendish, gromadząc wokół siebie ostatki uroku osobistego, uśmiechnął się z wrodzoną, angielską nonszalancją, posyłając właścicielowi baru ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mające na celu wymuszenie na nim zeznań. Starzec westchnął głęboko, ocierając oblepioną przez pot twarz brudną ścierką, której jeszcze przed chwilą używał, aby wyszorować na błysk szkło roztrzaskane na kilkanaście kawałków i porzucone bez ładu i składu na kamienną, wiekową posadzkę niezmienioną przez dekady.

— Podobno w mieście pojawiła się osoba mająca moc zaćmić blask mojej chwały — zagadnął melodyjnie, zgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk za ucho, igrającym z jego niezaprzeczalnie dobrym poczuciem humoru. Wbił spojrzenie w szare, wyblakłe i zaatakowane przez starość oczy mężczyzny, przywodzące na myśl wrak statku wypranego z dawnej świetności.

— Tsa — zachrypiał niechętnie w odpowiedzi, wbijając posłusznie wzrok w ostrze, zmierzające coraz bliżej tętnicy. Cavendish drasnął nadpobudliwie zmarszczoną skórę, brudząc ją świeżymi kroplami krwi. — Od paru dni krążą pogłoski, że po ulicach szaleją dziwaczne podmuchy wiatru, zdolne przeciąć człowieka na pół — wyjaśnił drżącym od emocji głosem.

Od paru dni? Książe Piratów zmarszczył brwi, płodząc na czole mało atrakcyjną zmarszczkę, źródło późniejszych zanieczyszczeń skóry. Był w mieście dobry tydzień i ani razu jego drogi nie skrzyżowały się z osobą, która, wywołując nielada zamieszanie, z szybkością huraganu wysyłała na tamten świat korowód ludzi. Z roztargnieniem strącił z dłoni mężczyzny kawałek materiału i profilaktycznie pozwolił, aby upadł bezszelestnie na krzywo wyrzeźbioną podłogę.

— Nie zaszkodzi zainwestować w środki czyszczące — podjął, chowając durandal na miejsce swojego przeznaczenia, pochwy znajdującej się przy pasie — i wyplenić pleśń molestującą ściany — dodał, sugerując tym samym, że jego pobyt w tym miejscu właśnie chylił się ku końcowi i nadszedł czas, aby wypełnić swój przykry obowiązek wobec własnej reputacji, unieszkodliwić i unicestwić źródło zanieczyszczeń, wyżerające jego ciągnącą się aż po cały kontynent sławę.

Obrócił się ostatni raz na pięcie, posyłając właścicielowi baru spojrzenie pełne politowania.

— Moje imię Cavendish — przedstawił się krótko, instynktownie, bez powodu, wychodząc z założenia, że nawet do takich miejsc zawędrowało jego imię. — Utrwal je sobie w pamięci.

Zafundowana pobudka przez ostre promienie wschodzącego słońca i nieprzyjemny zapach krwi, sprawiła, że poderwał się szybko na łokciach, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie dookoła, nokautowany przez uczucie wiercące głęboką dziurę w jego z dawna uśmierconych wyrzutach sumienia. Dopiero po chwili, goszcząc pod obcasem swojego buta dogorywające ciało _człowieka sprawiedliwości, _zaczął niepośpiesznie analizować sytuację w której się znalazł, starając się upychać w odmętach zapomnienia obraz zalewającego ulicę karmazynu.

— Co tu się wyczynia? — mruknął pod nosem, nie mogąc nadal rozkoszować się zapachem rozkładających się zwłok, który wkradł się do jego nozdrzy, potęgując odruchy wymiotne.

Usiłując ukryć twarz w dłoniach, rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na swoje splamione krwią ręce i zachwiał się, ostatkami sił utrzymując potrzebną do ustania o własnych nogach równowagę.

Rozglądnął się na wpół przytomnie dookoła, zapobiegawczo zaciskając rozdygotaną dłoń na swojej jedynej broni. Rómmel było idealnym miejscem, aby wygospodarować sobie trochę czasu i nacieszyć podniebienie unikatowymi potrawami, niedostępnymi w innych częściach świata. A teraz, pochłonięty przez gęstą mgłę i strawiony przez uczucie pustki, miał wrażenie, że wszystko wyparowało, znikając w parawanie ciemności, która zapadła późnym wieczorem, okrywając miasto szczelnym płaszczem nocy. Nie było tu już żadnych ludzi między którymi mógłby spacerować, których mógłby minąć, których mógłby zapytać o drogę i zaszczycić szerokim, książęcym uśmiechem. Wysokie, sięgające siódmych pięter budynki wyglądały na opuszczone, a pod jego nogami rozsypana rzeka ciał milczała jak zaklęta, pozbawiona uroków życia.

Westchnął bezgłośnie, wyciągając z pochwy zakrwawiony durandal, pobłyskujący w świetle walczącym z kłębiącą się wokół miasta mgłą. Ale nawet to nikłe, iluzyjne poczucie bezpieczeństwa rozpłynęło się jak zmarszczki na nieskazitelnej tafli wody, potraktowanej ciężką kotwicą. Zmrużył oczy, aby ochronić się przez wściekłą czerwienią zdobiącą żelazo. Biała plama wypełniająca niedorzecznie jego głowę była tak uciążliwa, że aż miał ochotę pozwolić sobie na nieskazitelnie czyste łzy, ale przecież nigdy nie był tak słaby, aby w ten sposób afiszować swoją bezsilność. Wykonując szybki rachunek sumienia, zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyne co pamięta to sen, który zabrał go do siebie gdzieś koło północy, zatapiając w ciepłych objęciach Morfeusza. A potem nie było już nic, czarna plama przysłaniająca mu cały świat i cichy, urwany, pozbawiony radości, oszałamiający, odbijający się od jego czaszki śmiech, który mroził krew w jego żyłach.

— Też go słyszysz, czyż nie?

Cavendish starał się nie okazywać zaskoczenia, ale nie był zadowolony z obecności osoby, której nie potrafił zlokalizować w obrębie swojego przeczulonego na najdrobniejszy ruch wzroku. Rozglądnął z niepokojem dookoła, nie mogąc zapanować nad niespokojnym oddechem.

— Co to za śmiech? — zapytał, hamując swój głos od wydania jakichkolwiek niepożądanych dźwięków mogących zdradzić jego dezorientacje.

— Zainwestowałem w niego bardzo dużo, Cavendish.

Tajemnicza odpowiedź nie mogła go usatysfakcjonować. Pomijając niepozorny wyglądał, Cavendish, obdarzony wysokim intelektem, nie powinien słuchać słów mężczyzny, który najprawdopodobniej nie miał odwagi, aby zmierzyć się z nim twarzą w twarz.

— Och — wymruczał, przekrzywiając głowę pod dziwnym kątem. — Nie interesują mnie kontrakty z własnym cieniem — powiedział po chwili, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— No wiesz — zacmokał. — Cienie są dowodem na to, że gdzieś tam istnieje promyk słońca — oświadczył z wyraźnym rozbawieniem jego rozmówca.

Rzeźbiący się w zamarzniętym sercu cień nadziei przepadł jak kamień w wodę, gdy ze wszystkich czterech stron nawiedziła nowicjusza zapierająca dech w piersi ciemność, trawiąca wszystko straszliwą rozpaczą drażniącą w nim olbrzymią próżnię, wysyłającą wszelkie oznaki rzeczywistości w bezdenną przepaść.

— Nie wiem co zrobiłeś — Cavendish próbował ostrzem miecza przeciąć pochłaniającą go ciemność, nadaremno. Rozpraszając przestrzeń wokół siebie, pobudził do życia cienie, które strzelnie oplątały jego potraktowaną przez zimne dreszcze sylwetkę. — Ale nie ujdzie ci to na sucho — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, szamocząc się w lodowatym uścisku śmierci, który z każdym szarpnięciem przybierał na sile. Aby podkreślić swoją chęć dominacji uniósł dumnie głowę do góry i, manifestując swoje niezadowolenie, uformował z ust dzióbek.

Macki ciemności oplotły Księcia Piratów tak strzelenie, że właściciel legendarnego ostrza nabrał fałszywego przeświadczenia, że zaraz zostanie pozbawiony oddechu, którego łapczywie gromadził w płucach. Przygryzł dolną wargę, coby zatamować rosnącą ochotę rozdarcia gardła, gdy cienie wślizgnęły się niepospiesznie przez grube warstwy materiału, bluźniąc swoją obecnością jego mlecznobiałą skórę.

— Jesteś więźniem własnych myśli. — Usłyszał cichutki, rozbawiony głosik tuż przy swoim narządzie słuchu i wzdrygnął się, czując zimny język igrający z wrażliwym płatkiem ucha oraz świszczący, zimny oddech otulający chłodem kark.

— Ja… zaraz…— urwał, czując chłód wdzierający się do strefy intymnej — oskarżę cię o molestowanie! — warknął, usiłując szturchnąć niezidentyfikowanego, stojącego za nim mężczyznę, ale nogą natrafił na pustkę. Zaklął bezgłośnie, uświadamiając sobie, że gości w swoim ciele wyimaginowany twór odbierający mu dziewictwo, który powinien mieszkać zaledwie w książkach fantasy.

— Dlaczego nadal uważasz, że ktoś próbuje cię zaatakować? — zapytał na w poły rozbawionym, na w poły zaciekawionym tonem prześladowca, splatając swoje palce z identycznymi odpowiedniczkami Cavendisha.

— Nikt nie dał ci uprawnień, aby szperać mi w myślach — burknął kapelusznik, zaciskając paznokcie na skórze antagonisty i syknął zaatakowany przez dotkliwy, pulsujący ból, przedzierający się przez każdą komórkę jego ciała.

— Moja agonia jest twoją agonią — wytłumaczył zniecierpliwiony — i, zapamiętaj to dobrze, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzał, moja śmierć jest twoją śmiercią — dodał i zachichotał bezdusznie, pojękując z ukojenia.

— Przy tobie samogwałt nabiera nowego znaczenia — zironizował. Cienie, korzystając z okazji, przedarły się przez rozchylone wargi, pieszcząc w dzikim tańcu język i podniebienie. Cavendish zmrużył oczy, starając się w mroku wytypować ciało swojego oprawcy, który nadal, pławiąc się przewagą, ukrywał się w zacisznych strefach mroku.

— Wybrałem twoje oczy — wyszeptał mężczyzna, doprowadzając serce pirata do kapitulacji; biło tak mocno, że nie sposób pomyśleć, że zaraz nie wyskoczy z piersi, dekorując otchłanie ciemności karmazynem.

— P-puść — wychrypiał kapelusznik, czując lodowate place zaciskające się wokół jego unieruchomionej szczęki.

— Och — westchnął — zastanawiałem się jak zmusić cię do krzyku — mruknął mężczyzna, wbijając elektryzujące spojrzenie w wyblakłe ze strachu oczy Cavedisha. — Ale błękit twoich oczu przybierający kolor burzowego dnia jest wystarczającym widowiskiem — wyszeptał, oblizując prowokacyjnie wargę.

Cavendish, mając nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że oczy mężczyzny pełnią z powodzeniem funkcję rentgena, spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc być świadkiem autodestrukcji swoich lęków i fobii przedzierających się w spazmach nieprzyjemnego bólu. Wyposażył swoje policzki w kilka kropel łez, odpornych na otaczające go toksyczne środowisko.

— Twoje łzy — kontynuował mężczyzna — to deszcz opłakujący rzekę trupów — podsunął, palcem rozmazując jedną z łez, która upadała coraz niżej i niżej, aby w końcu utonąć w połach rozdartych ubrań.

— Nie wiem co brałeś, ale powinieneś zdecydować się na zmianę dilera — odparował po chwili Cavendish, łowiąc ostatnie promienie płonnej nadziei pobłyskującej na końcu czarnego, pozbawionego wyjścia tunelu. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rączce durandala i zamachnął się na oślep, trącając z głowy mężczyzny kapelusz.

— Twoje oczy opowiadają historię — odparł beznamiętnie, jakby groźby płynące ze stali nie stanowiły dla niej żadnej wartości, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, bez konsekwencji i pozwolenia zacisnął pięć skostniałych palców na jędrnym pośladu pirackiego księcia, pławiąc się jego walką o zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

— Moje oczy mają kolor bezchmurnego nieba — mruknął po chwili Cavendish, pewnym ruchem wyswabadzając się z uścisku widma, które miało czelność zaprzyjaźnić swoje palce z jego cerą, wrażliwą na najdrobniejszy dotyk. Odsyłając w otchłań podświadomości najprzeróżniejsze, gromadzące się w nim uczucia — wściekłości, konania, ekstazy — zmusił się do niekształtnego grymasu podchodzącego pod niezgrabny, ironiczny uśmiech. — A ten miecz zaraz wyrzeźbi w twoim sercu fundamentalną zasadę panującą w tym świecie — oświadczył, celując ostrze prosto w lewą pierś mężczyzny.

— To oczy kogoś, kto spojrzał śmierci w oczy wiele razy — kontynuował mężczyzna ze spokojem zarezerwowanym dla osoby, która w swoim życiu widziała już wszystko. Ażeby uwypuklić wyraziście wartość swoich słów, zakręcił parę pukli na wyswobodzonym z uścisku palcu, naznaczając pozbawione zmarszczek czoło Cavendisha krwawym, bolesnym pocałunkiem, zmuszając jego owiane bezsilnością ciało do produkcji gęsiej skórki.

— Twoja zaślepiona przez blask mojej sławy dusza zaraz spotka się z nią osobiście — zapewnił czerwony ze złości, przecinając z głośnym świstem powietrze.

— Musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć — odparł mężczyzna, zatrzymując wygłodniałe ostrze miecza jedną ręką. Miażdżąc pragnące śmierci ostrze w palcach, skradł piratowi pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia, tchnąc w jego pozbawione czucia komórki życiodajne powietrze.

— D-dlaczego? — Cavendish, owładnięty bezsilnością, upadł na kolana, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy. — Dlaczego?! — Rozpaczliwy krzyk przeciął ciężkie powietrze, przerzedzając gęstą mgłę.

— Cavendish, jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło? — zapytał, traktując zawroty głowy swojego „nosiciela" szatańskim uśmiechem. — Moje zbrodnie są twoimi zbrodniami, a twoje ciało jest moim ciałem…

— Hakuba… Ty… Ja…

…_jesteśmy jednością. _

Cavendish stracił przytomność z przekonaniem, że jednak Hakuba miał rację — był światkiem śmierci wiele razy.


End file.
